


Hum

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [36]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has a little secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

Matt hummed in his sleep. It was not a continuous sound and not overly loud but Techie had always been a light sleeper, sharp ears catching the sound. It reminded him of a cat in a way, purring in contentment.

He found the humming adorable. At times when Techie woke up and found himself unable to get back to sleep, he would sit up, propping his back against the headboard of their shared bed. Matt slept like a rock and he never stirred when Techie pulled him over, resting his head in his lap.

He listened as Matt continued to hum in his sleep. He ran his hands through his blonde curls, smiling to himself. He let the soft sounds lull him back to his own slumber, eyes fluttering closed before his body relaxed and he was back asleep in a sitting up position.

Matt didn't know he hummed in his sleep. He would wake up in the morning in confusion, frowning as he sat up. "When did I crawl into your lap?"

"In your sleep," Techie easily lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Matt watched the way Techie smiled at him but he just smiled and shook his head, kissing him on the temple before getting ready for the day.


End file.
